


Im Dunklen

by Shrubbery_Girl



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrubbery_Girl/pseuds/Shrubbery_Girl
Summary: In einem Land im Krieg ändert eine Nacht alles für eine Frau der oberen Zehntausend.





	1. ~I~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779418) by [Shrubbery_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrubbery_Girl/pseuds/Shrubbery_Girl). 



Ein verrauchter Londoner Pub, voll mit Soldaten, wie immer. Vera Lynn besang im Hintergrund ihre Liebe, auch wie immer. Das Geschwätz um sie herum wurde unerträglich, das Ale ließ ihr schlecht werden. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Ihr Bett erschien so furchtbar verlockend, aber sie hatte ihrem Bruder Charles versprochen zu bleiben. Seine Argumente waren schließlich gut; daß sein Urlaub kostbar kurz war; daß sie sich schon so lange nicht gesehen hatten; daß seine Frau Jenny sich auch schon freute, sie wiederzusehen.

„Also, bist du immer noch in London, Caroline?“

Das war natürlich Betty, Jennys Schwester. Natürlich konnte Jenny nicht alleine nach London fahren; Betty mußte mitkommen, um ihre Schwester vor den Übeln der großen Stadt zu beschützen. Caro schalt sich dafür, daß sie ungerecht war. Betty arbeitete hart und verdiente eine Pause genauso sehr wie jeder andere. Sie vermutete, daß Betty halb gehofft hatte, auch ihr Ehemann würde kommen können, aber Darcy, so schien es zumindest, hatte sich immer noch irgendwo in Buckinghamshire verschanzt. Zumindest hatte Caro ihn so verstanden, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

„Ja, ich arbeite immer noch hier“, sagte sie und versuchte, es interessanter klingen zu lassen, als es war.

„Ich wollte immer in der Stadt arbeiten“, sagte Betty verträumt. „Aber dann wurde Vater krank, und dann brach der Krieg aus -“

„Es ist nicht das, was du dir vorstellst“, sagte Caro müde. „Ich tippe was, ich mache Kaffee, ich tippe noch mehr -“

„Aber du hilfst mit“, sagte Betty. „Du bist Teil des Ganzen. Du trägst die Uniform.“

„Häßlich, nicht?“ sagte Caro und zupfte an den Aufschlägen. „Aber es ist Vorschrift.“

„Oh, das meinte ich nicht“, sagte Betty mit ihrer entnervenden Offenheit. „Mensch, Caroline, als der Krieg ausbrach, dachte ich, daß du unter den ersten wärst, die die Stadt verließen. Ich habe dich unterschätzt, Caro.“

Caro lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Noch eine Runde?“ fragte Rick.

Es war natürlich er gewesen, der diesen Ort vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war nicht so, daß er sich das Savoy nicht leisten konnte, ganz im Gegenteil, wie sie wußte, aber diese zwielichtige Spelunke war genau die Art von Lokalität, die er mit Leidenschaft frequentierte.

„Nicht für mich“, sagte sie. „Entschuldigt mich, aber ich gehe nach Hause. Gute Nacht, Rick. Charles, wir sehen uns morgen, bevor du fährst. Jenny, Betty – paßt auf euch auf.“

„Du auch, Caro“, sagte Betty.

Caro umarmte Charles kurz; dann küßte Jenny sie auf beide Wangen, wie immer, und sagte etwas darüber, daß sie mehr essen sollte.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause“, sagte Rick, als sie sich schon umgedreht hatte, um zu gehen. „Es ist spät.“

„Ehrlich, du mußt wirklich nicht -“ begann sie, aber er hatte ihr schon in den Mantel geholfen und zog nun seinen an.

* * *

Die Straßen waren dunkel und naß, aber Rick steuerte sie vorsichtig um die Pfützen und die Sandsäcke herum.

„Bist du ganz allein in eurem großen Haus?“ fragte Rick.

„Meine Zugehfrau kommt dreimal die Woche“, sagte sie. „Aber Mutter ist jetzt bei Louisa in Staffordshire.“

„Hast du keine Angst?“ fragte er.

„Ich schlafe im Keller“, sagte sie. „Ich bin oft zu müde, um die Sirenen zu hören, aber die Entwarnung weckt mich immer auf.“

Er blieb in der Mitte der Straße stehen.

„Du mußt das nächste Mal in einen Bunker gehen“, sagte er.

„Ehrlich, Rick -“ begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Bitte, Caroline, versprich mir, daß du in einen Bunker gehst“, sagte er ernst. „Du kannst nicht wissen, wie oft ich an dich dachte, wenn ich hörte, daß London wieder angegriffen wurde – aber wenn ich weiß, daß du nicht in die Bunker gehst – Caroline, ich muß mich schon um genug sorgen, wenn ich in – wenn ich woanders bin -“

„Rick, ehrlich, ich kann das selbst entscheiden -“

„Natürlich, natürlich kannst du das“, sagte er hastig. Er hob seine Hand, als ob er beabsichtigte, etwas zu tun, aber dann ließ er, was immer es war, bleiben.

Er war den ganzen Abend schon in einer komischen Stimmung gewesen, wo sie jetzt darüber nachdachte. Gewöhnlich, wenn sie sich in einem seiner Rattenlöcher trafen, riß er seine üblichen flachen Witze, flirtete mit Betty, bis sie kicherte, und tat so, als ob er Jenny einen Kuß abluchsen wollte, aber diesen Abend war er ziemlich bedrückt gewesen. Genau wie ich, dachte sie. Ich war auch nicht bester Laune. Niemand ist das. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das alles noch aushalten kann.

* * *

„Kommst du noch auf einen Kaffee herein?“ fragte sie. Sie wollte schlafen gehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht so von ihm trennen; nicht, wenn er in so einer merkwürdigen Stimmung war und ihr noch nicht erzählt hatte, warum.

Es gab mal wieder keinen Strom, aber sie hatte einige Kerzen auf den Kaminsims gelegt und schaffte es, das Wohnzimmer einigermaßen zu beleuchten. Der AGA war auch schnell angezündet und bald hatte sie das Wasser für den Kaffee aufgesetzt.

„Merkwürdig, dich so zu sehen“, sagte Rick, als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, immer noch in ihrer Schürze.

Sie sah herunter und nahm sie schnell ab.

„Als ich dich kennenlernte, hätte ich nie gedacht, daß du weißt, wie man eine anzieht“, fuhr Rick fort, „und genau wie Betty hätte ich gedacht, daß du die Stadt sofort verläßt.“

„Ich könnte London nie verlassen“, antwortete sie. Es klang viel erhitzter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, aber mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, daß es die Wahrheit war. „Wenn jeder London verließe, könnten wir sie genauso gut direkt aufgeben.“

Die Kerzen mit ihrem orangefarbenen Licht warfen seltsame Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Das Kerzenlicht war fast so hell wie das elektrische gewesen wäre und doch waren sie in einer anderen Welt; in einer Welt mit merkwürdigen Schatten auf den Wänden, in der, hinter den fest geschlossenen Verdunklungsvorhängen, die Außenwelt unsichtbar war.

„Ich muß wieder weg“, sagte Rick plötzlich.

„Aber der Kaffee -“ sagte sie dummerweise. Dann verstand sie.

„Wann?“ flüsterte sie.

„Morgen“, sagte er und betrachtete seine weißen Knöchel. „Ich hab‘s heute herausgefunden. Sie können mir nicht sagen, wann ich zurück bin. Sie können mir noch nicht einmal sagen, ob -“

Und plötzlich wußte sie es. Sie hätte es nie gedacht, aber ihr Herz hörte für eine Sekunde zu schlagen auf und trommelte dann wild gegen ihre Rippen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr jemand die Luft aus den Lungen geprügelt hätte.

„Ich mußte dich sehen“, sagte er. „Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne -“

Sie stand auf, ohne überhaupt zu merken, daß er dasselbe tat. Seine Lippen zitterten genau wie ihre; ihr Herz schlug genauso schnell wie das seine.

Den Kaffee tranken sie nicht.

* * *

Als sie wach wurde, rasierte er sich. Sie vermutete, daß es draußen noch dunkel war; die Vorhänge waren noch geschlossen, sodaß sie es nicht genau sagen konnte.

„Ich habe mir die geliehen“, sagte er und deutete auf ihren Rasierer, ihre Seife und die Wasserschüssel auf ihrem Frisiertisch.

„Lassen die dich überhaupt rein, wenn du nach der Lavendelseife meiner Großmutter riechst?“ frage sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

Es war sinnlos.

Er griff nach seinem Uniformshemd und begann, es zuzuknöpfen.

„Ich komme wieder“, sagte er.

„Du sagtest, du wüßtest nicht -“ begann sie, aber sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Ich komme wieder“, sagte er nochmals, und sie konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie.

Er hielt inne; einer seiner Hosenträger baumelte noch von seiner Hüfte. Er sah sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, dann ging er einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und zog sich grob seinen Siegelring ab. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, gab er ihn ihr mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Mensch, Rick -“

„Ich bringe dir einen echten mit, wenn ich wiederkomme“, sagte er so schnell, daß er die Wörter fast zusammenzog. „Wirst du den in der Zwischenzeit tragen?“

Sie nickte nur, weil sie nicht sprechen konnte, und erlaubte ihm, ihr den Ring auf den Zeigefinger zu stecken, der einzige Finger, auf den er paßte.

„Ich muß mich zum Dienst melden“, sagte er heiser. Er zog den zweiten Hosenträger hoch und kleidete sich an. Sie beobachtete ihn genau und sprach kein Wort. Als er seine Stiefel geschnürt hatte, kam er zum Bett zurück. Er setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie hart auf die Lippen. Viel zu schnell stand er wieder auf und wischte sich hastig eine Träne weg.

„Ich warte auf dich“, sagte sie und versuchte noch einmal zu lächeln.

* * *


	2. ~II~

Einige Wochen später klingelte es spät am Abend an der Tür. Ihr Herz schlug wild, ihre Seele rief nach Rick und Caro rannte die Treppen hoch und störte sich nicht daran, daß sie schon ihren Pyjama trug. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Betty, die schluchzte und tropfnaß vom plötzlichen Regen war.

„Du bist die einzige, von der ich wußte, daß sie momentan in London ist“, sagte Betty an Stelle einer Begrüßung.

„Komm herein“, sagte Caro. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen und schloß die Tür hinter Betty. 

Zehn Minuten später trug Betty Caros zweitbesten Pyjama und ihren zweitbesten Morgenrock. Sie saßen vor dem Feuer in der Küche. Auf dem AGA wurde die Milch warm.

„Ist Jenny nicht bei dir?“ fragte Caro.

„Sie wollte die Reise nicht wagen“, sagte Betty. „Sie hatte Angst, es könnte etwas passieren. Und es war die letzten Tage so warm -“

Caro rechnete im Kopf schnell nach. Jenny müsste nun im achten Monat sein. Es war kein Wunder, daß sie es jetzt nicht mit London und seinen Gefahren aufnehmen wollte, oder mit den Unbequemlichkeiten der Eisenbahn. Das wärmere Wetter bedeutete aber auch mehr Arbeit auf dem Hof, was Bettys Reise nur um so beachtlicher erscheinen ließ.

„Ich sollte David treffen“, sagte Betty nun. „Ich bin den ganzen Weg von Cornwall gekommen, nur um ihn zu sehen, und jetzt -“

Caro runzelte die Stirn. Es sah nicht nach Darcy aus, eine Gelegenheit, Betty zu treffen, zu verpassen. Es war geradezu lächerlich, wie sehr der Mann an seiner Frau hing – etwas, daß sie bis zu jener Nacht vor zwei Monaten nie verstanden hatte.

„Ist – irgendetwas – mit ihm passiert?“ fragte Caro.

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, wo genau Darcy was. Etwas, das er einmal gesagt hatte, hatte sie dazu geführt, anzunehmen, daß er irgendwo in Buckinghamshire war, aber wo genau, oder was er dort tat, hatte sie nie herausgefunden. Es war alles sehr geheim, hatte Jenny einmal gesagt, aber Charles glaubte, daß, was immer es war, es von immenser Bedeutung für jeden war.

„Nein“, sagte Betty. „Ich denke nicht. Er hat ein Telegramm an das Hotel geschickt, daß er es nicht schaffen würde.“

„Was könnte wichtiger sein, als dich zu treffen?“ sagte Caro. Sie konnte sich gerade eben zurückhalten, Betty anzufahren. Sie ließe alles stehen und liegen, bedeutete es, Rick zu sehen, und wenn auch nur für einige Stunden. Nervös verkrampfte Betty ihre Finger um ihre Tasse und sagte für eine Weile gar nichts.

„Ich darf es eigentlich nicht wissen“, sagte sie schließlich, sorgsam jedes Wort abwägend. „Und ich kann es dir nicht sagen. David hat mir etwas erzählt – sehr wenig, aber er hat es mir erzählt – und ich mußte ihm versprechen, es nie jemandem zu erzählen.“

Caro nickte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Rick hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt, ihr irgendetwas Geheimes zu erzählen, oder sie versprechen zu lassen, seine Geheimnisse nicht preiszugeben. Sie fragte sich erneut, ob er an jenem Morgen gewußt hatte, wohin man ihn schicken würde, und warum er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wenn er es wußte. Sie wußte noch nicht einmal, wann sie sich um ihn sorgen mußte, welchem Teil der Durchsagen im Radio sie besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenken mußte, also sorgte sie sich immer um ihn. Würde ihr überhaupt jemand mitteilen, wenn etwas – aber der Gedanke war so schrecklich, daß sie sich verbot, ihn zu beenden.

„Ich kann dir aber sagen, daß das, was er macht, von größter Wichtigkeit ist“, sagte Betty. „Und wenn David glaubte, daß er unmöglich gehen konnte, dann konnte er das wahrscheinlich nicht. Offenbar war er schon auf dem Weg, als er merkte, daß er zurück mußte, denn das Telegramm wurde vom Bahnhof in Milton Keynes geschickt.“

Sie schlug vor Schreck ihre Hand vor den Mund.

„Bitte vergiß das“, sagte sie. „Du darfst nicht wissen -“

„Ich habe nichts gehört“, versicherte Caro ihr. „Und ich werde auch nicht fragen.“

„Du bist ein guter Kumpel, Caro“, sagte Betty und ein Bruchteil eines Lächelns spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Sie war sofort wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß, daß er mich nicht einfach sitzengelassen hat“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, daß er einen guten Grund hatte. Es ist nur -“

Sie hielt wieder für einen Moment inne und betrachtete die Schokolade in ihrer Tasse. Caro hoffte, sie tränke sie; sie konnte es nicht ertragen, die rationierten Lebensmittel verschwendet zu sehen.

„Mensch, Caro, ich weiß, daß wir nicht die besten Freunde sind“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, daß du dich komisch fühlen mußt, wenn ich dir das alles erzähle, nach allem, das zwischen dir und David war -“

Caro versuchte sie still zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie wußte nun, daß sie nie in Darcy verliebt gewesen war, und die Geschichte war ihr jetzt nur noch peinlich, besonders, wenn sie bedachte, was statt dessen hätte sein können. Irgendwie verstand Betty sie ohne Worte und ritt nicht auf dem Thema herum.

„Ich vermisse ihn so furchtbar“, sagte sie. „Ich habe ihn bloß zweimal in den letzten sieben Monaten gesehen, und immer nur für ein paar Stunden -“

Sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich will ein Kind bekommen“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, daß es albern von mir ist, und jetzt ein Kind bekommen zu wollen – aber ich wollte eines, seit wir geheiratet haben. Aber wie kann ich ein Kind bekommen, wenn ich ihn nie sehe?“

„Du hast ihn zweimal im letzten Jahr gesehen“, hob Caro hervor. Im selben Moment wußte sie, wie ungerecht es war, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie es sagte. Es war schwer, die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. „Offensichtlich reicht ein Mal vollkommen.“

Betty starrte sie für einen Moment ungläubig und geschockt an.

„Caro, ist das Ricks Ring?“ fragte sie schließlich.

* * *

Caro fühlte sich nicht imstande, eine Antwort zu geben und Betty schien keine zu erwarten. Lange saßen sie schweigend da, nippten an ihrer Schokolade und konnten deren ungewöhnliche Süße nicht genießen. Caro dachte kurz daran, was es für eine Verschwendung war, die Hälfte der Zuckerration aufzubrauchen, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal daran erfreuen konnten, verbannte den Gedanken dann aber. Sie war noch nie eine knauserige Gastgeberin gewesen und finge jetzt nicht damit an.

„Wie ich diesen Krieg hasse!“ schrie Betty plötzlich. „Ich hasse, was er mit uns macht!“

Sie stellte ihre Tasse laut klirrend auf den Tisch und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Ich hasse David dafür, daß er mich so sitzenläßt“, schluchzte sie. „Was interessieren mich seine Geheimcodes, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen kann? Was interessiert mich so eine blöde alte Verschlüsselung -“

„Betty“, sagte Caro streng. „Das darfst du mir nicht erzählen.“

Betty sah auf; ihr Gesicht war eindeutig verquollen. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was habe ich gemacht?“ sagte sie. „Ich habe David versprochen, daß ich -“

„Shh“, sagte Caro. „Ich habe nichts gehört.“

Sie legte einen Arm um Bettys Schultern. Es war eine unbeholfene Angelegenheit. Sie hatten sich nie nahe gestanden und Caro war niemand, der körperlichen Kontakt begann, aber Betty schien dankbar für eine Schulter, an die sie sich lehnen konnte.

„Ich hasse David nicht wirklich“, schluchzte sie in Caros Schlafanzug.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Caro. „Ich hasse Rick auch nicht wirklich.“

„Oh, Caro“, sagte Betty. „Was wirst du jetzt machen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagte Caro und war dankbar für die Schulter, in die sie weinen konnte.

* * *

Betty mußte Darcy zumindest einen Teil dessen, das sie erfahren hatte, mitgeteilt haben. Normalerweise konnte Caro Einmischung nicht ausstehen, zumindest dort, wo ihre eigenen Belange betroffen waren, aber dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Ungefähr zwei Wochen nach Bettys Besuch wurde ihr auf der Arbeit ein Umschlag zugestellt. Ein Absender war nicht angegeben; das Papier war einfach, ohne Markierungen, und die handgeschriebene Nachricht kurz und kryptisch.

__

Jemand bat mich, Dir dies zukommen zu lassen. Antworte nicht. Frage nicht nach. D.

_Dies_ war, so stellte sich heraus, lediglich ein Streifen Papier, von einem größeren Bogen abgerissen, mit fünf getippten Worten auf ihm: „ _Und wären es zehntausend Meilen._ “*

Sie wußte instinktiv, daß es nur Rick gewesen sein konnte, der dies geschickt hatte, und darüber war sie froh, denn es bedeutete, daß er noch lebte. Was er ihr jedoch damit sagen wollte, konnte sie nicht erkennen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß es nicht die Art und Weise war, auf die man in Eton jemanden gründlich abfertigte. Sie schlug „wären“, „zehntausend“ und „Meilen“ im Wörterbuch nach, aber die Eintrage waren nicht hilfreich. Shakespeare war ihr bester Anhaltspunkt. Sie war nicht erfolgreich, aber die Abende mit seinen gesammelten Werken zu verbringen bedeutete zumindest, keine Zeit zu haben, sich um Rick zu sorgen, oder darum, was aus ihr werden würde. Acht Tage, nachdem die Nachricht sie erreicht hatte, war sie bereit, mit den „Lyrischen Balladen“ zu beginnen, als die Türklingel sie bei der Hälfte des „alten Seemanns“ unterbrach. Es war der letzte, den sie erwartet hätte.

„Darcy!“

Er sah furchtbar aus. Er hatte vermutlich seit Wochen nicht vernünftig gegessen und seine Kleidung war zerknittert und teilweise fleckig. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, wie er, in einem anderen Leben, so peinlich genau mit seiner Kleidung umgegangen war und sich geweigert hatte, Dinge zu tragen, die nicht gebügelt waren. Charles hatte ihr erzählt, wieviel Mühe er für eine glatte Rasur aufbrachte. Nun aber schien er vergessen zu haben, die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts überhaupt zu rasieren.

„Kann ich hereinkommen?“ fragte er hastig. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber ich würde dies ungern hier draußen besprechen.“

„Warum bist du nicht in Cornwall?“ fragte sie, als sie die Tür hinter ihm schloß. „Betty wartet auf dich.“

„Mein Zug geht in einer halben Stunde“, sagte er, „aber ich mußte dich vorher noch sehen.“

„Weswegen?“ fragte sie.

„Hast du die Nachricht bekommen?“

„Ja, was -“

„Du darfst es niemandem erzählen“, sagte er und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk. „Niemandem, hörst du? Ich mußte einige Gefallen einfordern, um eine Nachricht zu ihm gelangen zu lassen, aber es darf nicht bekannt werden -“

Sie erkannte, wie wertvoll diese fünf Worte waren.

„Danke, Darcy“, sagte sie. „Ehrlich, danke -“

„Da nicht für“, sagte er. „Denk‘ nur daran, sag‘ es niemandem. Gar nichts darüber. Erzähl‘ besser auch nicht, daß du mich gesehen hast.“

„Werde ich nicht“, sagte sie, „aber was -“

„In Ordnung“, sagte Darcy. „Ich muß mich beeilen. Betty wartet schon den ganzen Tag auf mich.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Caro wieder den alten Darcy sehen, nicht den müden Mann, sondern Bettys Ehemann, Ninas Bruder, Charles‘ und ihren Freund.

„Dann geh‘!“ drängte sie ihn. „Sie liebt dich – laß‘ sie nicht warten.“

„Paß‘ auf dich auf, Caroline“, sagte er. „Er sagte, er käme zurück, und das wird er.“

Er küßte sie leicht auf die Wange, eine Geste, die ihnen beiden so fremd war, daß Caro beinahe lachte. Er war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

„Aber was hat er gemeint?“ rief sie.

„Robbie Burns!“ schrie Darcy und die Tür fiel ins Schloß.

Sie brauchte zwei weitere Tage, um „Eine rote, rote Rose“ zu finden.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen in einem Nebel. Daß Ricks fünf Worte ein Liebesbrief, ein tatsächlicher Liebesbrief, gewesen waren, erfüllte sie mit unerklärlicher Freude. Wenn sie an den Gedichtband dachte, der immer in ihrer Handtasche war, an den Fetzen Papier mit den kostbaren fünf Worten, der als Lesezeichen diente, mußte sie lächeln, und sie konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, jedem, den sie traf, zu erzählen: „Er liebt mich auch“. Dann aber sah sie unweigerlich jemanden in einer Uniform wie Ricks, oder sie sah die Sandsäcke in den Straßen liegen, oder die Sirenen heulten, und sie erinnerte sich daran, daß der Krieg immer noch tobte und daß Rick immer noch dort draußen war und sein Leben riskierte, und daß es nichts gab, das sie tun konnte, um ihn zu beschützen.

Sie versuchte, zur Kirche zu gehen, aber es half nicht. Die Worte des Priesters waren tröstend, aber die weinenden Frauen um sie herum konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie mochte die Ruhe in dem kalten, mit Kerzen erleuchteten Gebäude, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch an einen Gott glauben konnte, der Europa zu der Hölle gemacht hatte, in die es sich verwandelte, und der Rick in diese Hölle schickte. Wenn es denn wirklich Europa war, wohin man ihn geschickt hatte. Dies machte ihr nur noch einmal deutlich, wie wenig sie tatsächlich von Rick wußte.

Sie fragte sich, wieder und wieder, ob sie hätte wissen sollen, wo das Gedicht zu finden war. Hatte Rick etwas, irgendetwas gesagt, daß ihr hätte zeigen sollen, daß es Burns wäre? Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, daß sie ihm nicht richtig zugehört hatte an all den Abenden, an denen sie gedacht hatte, er redete nur Blödsinn – sie verfluchte sich dafür, nicht eher erkannt zu haben, daß sie ihn liebte. Wieviel Zeit hätten sie zusammen haben können, wenn sie nur nicht so blind gewesen wäre! Die Vorstellung von dem Zuhause, der Familie, die sie hätten haben können, verfolgte sie bis in den Schlaf. Sie fragte sich auch, ob er zur selben Zeit auch daran dachte. Wie glücklich hätten sie sein können!

Stattdessen wußte sie noch nicht einmal, ob ihr Kind je seinen Vater sehen würde. Das Kind, dessen Existenz sie zu ignorieren versucht hatte, versuchte sich jetzt krampfhaft bemerkbar zu machen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt fast jeden Morgen elend und sie war immer müde. Sie sorgte sich nicht mehr um die Rationierungen, denn sie aß kaum noch etwas, und auf der Arbeit so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung, kostete sie alle Kraft. Jeder sah in diesen Tagen ausgezehrt aus, sodaß niemandem die Veränderungen in ihrem Gesicht auffielen, aber an manchen Tagen fühlte sie sich so ausgelaugt, daß sie kaum tippen konnte, und der Geruch des allgegenwärtigen Kaffees drehte ihr den Magen um. Sie wußte, sie sollte das Kind lieben, weil es Ricks war, aber daß sie nicht wußte, ob Rick es je sehen würde, oder was geschehen würde, wenn es da war, machte es sehr schwierig, es zu lieben.

* * *

*Robert Burns, _Eine rote, rote Rose_

* * *


End file.
